The Mom Squad
|Season= 15 |Members= Elissa Slater Helen Kim Affiliates: Amanda Zuckerman Andy Herren Candice Stewart Jessie Kowalski Judd Daugherty McCrae Olson Howard Overby |Defectors= |Votes=9 |HOHs=1 |Nominations=4 |Vetos=1 |Lowest= |Highest= }} The Mom Squad is an alliance in Big Brother 15 consisting of the two mothers in the house, Elissa Slater and Helen Kim. The name was coined by Helen during the sixth episode of the Big Brother 15. Creation During pre-season interviews, Elissa Slater made it clear that she wanted to start an all-girl's alliance. Slater and Helen Kim eventually formed the alliance based on their mutual motherhood. On the Outs Immediately after it was discovered that she was former houseguest Rachel Reilly's sister and that she was likely to get the MVP award due to Reilly's fanbase, Elissa was immediately an outcast and treated very poorly by several houseguests, particularly Aaryn Gries and Jeremy McGuire. However, Helen bonded with Elissa anyway despite several houseguests warning Helen not to. This put a target on Helen's back as well. After Elissa was nominated by McCrae Olson, Helen made a campaign to oust David Girton in her place. What she was unaware of was McCrae's then-alliance The Moving Company, consisting of McCrae, Jeremy, Nick Uhas, Howard Overby, and Spencer Clawson, had already set a plan in motion to evict David and use Elissa's MVP status to their advantage. Elissa survived eviction by a vote of 7 to 5, completely blindsiding David's showmance Aaryn and her allies GinaMarie Zimmerman and Kaitlin Barnaby along with Candice Stewart (who was tricked into voting for the wrong person). The Dramatic Flip Out for revenge, Aaryn ended up winning the next Head of Household competition and immediately put Helen and Elissa on slop for their second week in a row along with Andy Herren and Candice. Jeremy then made a campaign to his Moving Company alliance to evict Elissa because he was worried his showmance partner Kaitlin would be nominated through the MVP. Sure enough, Elissa did win MVP but she chose to nominate Jeremy because he was a strong male. Jeremy went on to win POV and Elissa nominated Nick after a discussion with Candice about getting strong guys out and after Nick would not give her a straight answer. Though this may have seemed to seal Elissa's fate as Nick would've had the votes of Jeremy, Howard, McCrae, Spencer, GinaMarie, Kaitlin and Jessie Kowalski, Helen and Elissa then made a strong campaign to get Nick out and managed to convince McCrae, Spencer, and Jessie to defect from their alliances. At the eviction, Elissa once again survived and Nick was blindsided by a vote of 7-4-0 with only Jeremy, Kaitlin, GinaMarie and Howard voting to keep him. Taking Control That same night, Helen went on to win the HoH competition and The Mom Squad was finally in the majority. During that week, Helen discovered the existence of The Moving Company alliance due to Spencer. She thought of backdooring Howard when he lied about the alliance, but she decided that The Blonde-Tourage alliance was a bigger threat. Helen nominated Aaryn and Kaitlin for eviction, with Elissa as MVP again, nominating Spencer. After Kaitlin won the POV, she removed herself from the block and Jeremy was successfully backdoored and evicted that week by a vote of 9-1-0. Deal of Decisisions During week 4 Aaryn and Helen made a deal that states:If you keep me safe I will throw HOH or If I win I will let you and Elissa pick the nominees(said by Aaryn). Later in the week they were in the storage room and Helen told Aaryn that if she wins HOH to put up Howard and Spencer.When Elissa heard about the deal she told Kaitlin about it and also said she would rather have Kaitlin Stay than Aaryn.Kaitlin was evicted by a vote of 9-0-0. Aaryn won HOH and was loyal to the deal and put Howard and Spencer on the block. At the veto compitition Specer won the veto and took himself of the block.Aaryn put Candice as the replacement nominee. At the evicton Howard was evicted by a vote of 7-1-0. Category:Big Brother 15 Category:Big Brother 15 Alliances Category:Alliances Category:The Mom Squad